elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snaruga
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Onsi's Breath |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell (Online) |quests = Rising Against Onsi's Breath |voice = |dlc = Base }} Snaruga is an Orsimer conscript found at Onsi's Breath. She is a captive of the Seventh Legion. Interactions Rising Against Onsi's Breath Dialogue ;Rising Against Onsi's Breath "What?" :Let me unlock those shackles. "By Mauloch's sulfurous hatred! And here I thought that traitor and bandit was our only hope ... where's Rahannal, that bastard? Left me here to rot. I'll rot him!" ::He sent me to free you. "He did, did he? Wait till I get my hands around his throat! The key to these shackles is kept in their surveyor's tent on the hillside across from us. Free me, so I can kill Rahannal!" :::Why do you want to kill Rahannal? He said you were friends. "Friends? Friends? He's a liar, a thief, and a cheat! What kind of friend is that? I may be a bandit, but I've got standards, unlike that desert low-life!" :::: "No, really? I wouldn't mind giving you a swat or two, too. Especially if you're going to try to talk my ears off." ::::You're a bandit? "Don't tell me you've never borrowed anything without permission. I've always been free-spirited, otherwise I'd be in a stronghold somewhere living like some toothless villager!" :::::You chose banditry over living in a stronghold? "Not that you would understand firsthand, but if I can't be the Chieftain with a heart-husband ... forge-husband ... then no! So I say, to Mauloch's hoary nethers with all strongholds! I am not a sign of status for any man." ::::::How'd the Imperials catch you? "Are you mocking me? Ask Rahannal how they caught us! Besides, I can't change my passion for adventure. Would you give up a life of danger to be a swineherd?" :::::::Not everyone chooses this life of their own accord. "Then I say it is they who are fools in the end! I may look a fool today, but I will feel the warm spray of Imperial blood across my lips, and it will cleanse this weakness!" :::::::I won't deny that I enjoy the fight. "Then let's stop all this toothless prattle! Let us feel the warm spray of Imperial blood across our faces! Let us feast upon the cries of our enemies!" ::::::Being a bandit isn't a solution, there are other options. "So you say! You better not deny that you're a thrillseeker at the very least. It's carved in your every bone! You are like me, you thirst for the glory of combat!" After retrieving the key: "You have a triumphant look about you. Spit it out, have you the key or not?" :Yes, I have it. "Good. Release me so I can give Rahannal the thanks he so richly deserves." ::He's waiting for me by the eastern mine entrance. "I'll get a weapon and catch up to you and Rahannal!" After returning to Rahannal: "Why are we standing around when Imperial heads remain attached to their necks?" After blowing up the coal stockpile: "Did you hear that? Rahannal's in trouble!" At Rahannal: "Came out here to find lazy bones dying on the job! I'm not having it. No one kills him but me!" :Is Rahannal all right? "He'll do. Go kill Panthius Varro! I'll get Rahannal to out friends before he bleeds out." ::Where's Panthius Varro now? "Rahannal said he's on the hill looking out toward the desert. I'd go with you, but someone has to carry this big baby to safety. Good luck." After killing Panthius Varro: "You're back! I told Rahannal not to worry about you. Unlike some people I could name, you can handle yourself in a pinch." :Panthius Varro is dead. What'll happen now? "I had no doubts you'd triumph. This may not be a stronghold, but there are people who need me. We'll fight back until the Imperials are beaten, or we die in glorious battle!" If approached again: "Shame about Rahannal's injuries, he'd make a good hearth-husband once he's healed up. Think he's interested?" Appearances * Category:Online: Orsimer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters